Sibling Secrets
by Allie Kaye
Summary: Both Nick and his little sister Jolie have a secret. You'll have to find out for yourself what it is and what becomes of it. Nick/Greg Jolie/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Heylo everyone i hope you like this.**_

"You got everything?"

Greg asked again right before he let Nick out at the airport's curb.

"Yes greg I have everything."

Nick leaned over to Greg, who was still behind the wheel, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"And I mean everything. I'll see you in two days G."

With that Nick closed the car door and walked into the airport, leaving an already lonley Greg to watch him until he was gone.

_**Six Hours Later**_

Nick sat at the table with the rest of his large family, his belly full of his dad's bar-b-que. He looked across the table to his youngest sister Jolie. It was a secret between the two, but she was his favorite. She is nineteen and ready to take the world, she is quite beautiful too. Nick knew she would break many boys hearts, or he would break their legs.

Looking up she met his eyes, a smile spreading over her face.

"Full Nicky?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Nick thought about what he would be telling Jolie later, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone his little secret. In the past he could go to her with anything, hell he would call her to talk to her after the whole buried alive thing. Nick looked around the table, his mom took advantage of using the fine china a.k.a paperplates and plastic untensils.

"Hey mom, me and Jolie will get the dishes and clean up the kitchen."

Both his mother and Jolie look at him.

"We are?!"

Jolie answered. He looked over at her and winked

"Yes Jo we are."

"Oh...ok"

Jolie knew Nick needed to talk to her alone, and she didn't mind. After everyone left and went outside or into the living room Nick and Jolie cleared the table and carried the pots and pans into the kitchen. Nick dropped the pans into the water filled sink to soak, then turned to his little sister.

"Ok Jo I have something I need to tell you, and you can't say anything to anyone else. Not even mom and dad."

"Have I ever Nick?"

Jolie crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, watching her brother. He always had this habit of drumming his fingers and running his hands through his hair when he was nervous, so Jolie knew it was big.

"Uhhh you see there's someone I'm seeing."

*hand through hair*

"Really?"

"yeah and uh"

*drumming fingers*

"You didn't get her pregnant did you?"

He laughed and looked at his sister. Did he really want to tell her? He didn't really think of what her reaction would be to this, she would proly freak.

"No! There is no girl. I'm...gay."

Nick shoved his hands into his pockets. Jolie stood there for a second before the words echoed in her head, then...she started to laugh.

Nick just stood there, his brows furrowed and he crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"And what the hell is so funny Jolie?!?!"

Through her laughter she managed to spill her own secret.

"So am I!"

_**So what do you think. Its just gonna be a oneshot if I don't get reviews...but I already have some of the story lined up.**_

_**-Allie Kaye**_


	2. Chapter 2

A moment passed before Nick started to laugh as well, they didn't notice the company that was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Well I'm glad you two find this so funny, I for one do not!"

The all familier infuriated voice echoed through the kitchen. Nick and Jolie whirled around to face their mother.

"Nicholas you're a grown man and I can't really do anything but say that I am dissapointed!"

Nick cringed back from the finger that was in his face. Then his mother turned and faced her youngest daughter

"But you! Jolian Leah Stokes! I want you out of my house!"

"But mom!"

Tears were already streaking down Jolie's face. She knew her mom wouldn't like it, but she didn't think she would take it this far.

"No! I want you out, by tomorrow morning I want you out of my house!"

Their mom stormed from the kitchen, not wanting to hear an argument from either of them. Neither Nick nor Jolie wanted their parents and family to find out this way. They knew their God fearing mother would be upset, but this was beyond what they expected.

Nick wasn't worried about himself, he was almost forty, but Jolie was just a kid. She was leaning against the counter with a blank look on her face, inside she didn't know wether to cry or scream, Nick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jo mom was just mad, you know how big of a bible thumper she is. Give her some time to cool down, she'll come around."

"No Nicky, she was serious. Where am I going to go?"

Without thinking Nick gave her an answer

"Your going to come live with me and Greg."

"Greg? From the lab?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend. Come on."

Nick held out his hand. Jolie took it and stood up. Nick already had a plan for their "escape".

"Go pack your things. We'll leave early in the morning ok?"

Jolie nodded. She walked towards the kitchen door then turned towards her brother

"Thanks Nicky"

Opening the door she ran upstairs wanting to avoid everyone. Nick stood alone in the kitchen, Jolie had helped him and listened to his problems so many times he owed her. Not only as her brother, but someone she could come to with anything.

He pulled out his phone dialing Greg's cell phone knowing he was off that night, he answered on the first ring.

"hey I wondered when you were going to call."

A smile spread across Nick's face. At first the thought of being gay terrified him, hell it went against everything he was ever taught by his homophobic family and religion. But after almost a year, he knew its what made him happy. He knew it was Greg that made him happy.

"yeah, hey Greg...my Mom found out."

"Really? I thought you were going to wait."

"I was, she over heard me and Jolie talking in the kitchen."

"How did that go?"

*A moment of silence on Nick's end*

"Not well"

"I figured as much."

"But something else happened, she threw Jolie out of the house. She wants her out by morning."

"What? Why?"

"Well let's just ay me and Jolie had the same secret."

*moment of silence on Greg's end*

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Tell Jo she can come live with us, we've got the spare bedroom."

"Actually I already told her."

Nick always knew that him and Greg where on the same wavelength. And this is why he loved Greg, he thought about others before he thought about himself.

"Great, so should I get the bedroom ready?"

"Yeah go ahead. Oh and cancel the plane ticket, I'm going to drive back since we're packing Jo's things too."

"No problem."

"Thanks greg, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Night nicky, i love you."

"Love you too G."

Nick flipped his phone closed and headed up to bed himself, not even wanting to come face to face with his mom agin.

Jolie sat in her room, her clothes packed and important things in a few boxes she rummaged up from the attic. She sat on her bed in thought, thinking to what the future may hold for her now. Would her family disown her and Nick, or would they actually come to understand? her thoughts where interupted by a knock on the door.

"Unless your Nick I don't want to talk."

"Jolie honey, it's daddy."

He was talking in his caring dad voice, not the voice he used in court as he did most of the time.

"Are you going to yell at me too?"

"No, no. I just want to talk."

He didn't let Jolie answer before he walked into her room. He looked at his daughter who sat on her bed clutching a pillow, walking over he sat beside her on the bed.

Jolie didn't move, she was scared of her father's reaction, surley he knew. But, unexpectedly, he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulled her close.

"You aint mad at me?"

She asked. He smiled at her accent that he always found cute. Sure everyone in the family had the southern drawl, but hers was a little thicker.

"No honey I'm not mad, but i wasn't surprised either."

She stifled a laugh

"I'm not sure wether to take that as a compliment or insult."

"What i ment is, during the summer i saw the way you and Amy acted together."

"Really?"

Jolie asked suprised, she hoped he didn't see the two when they camped down at the lake. Amy was Jolie's first girlfriend, but the relationship was cut short. Amy wanted Jolie to tell her parents about them, but she just couldn't do it.

"Yes, and you were happy!"

"Yes, I was. Why can't mama see it the way you do?"

"I don't know sweet heart, but i love you no matter who you love."

He kissed her on the forehead then looked around her room seeing the bags and boxes.

"Are you going with Nick?"

"Yes, he says I can live with him and..."

Jolie wasn't sure if Nick wanted dad to know who he was seeing.

"I know about Greg too, your old dad knows more than you think."

She smiled and snuggled into her dad's arms, something she hadn't done in a while. They stayed that way for a while, she didn't relize she had fallen asleep until Nick knocked on her bedroom door the next morning. Slowly she crawled out of bed and went to the door. Opening it she saw Nick already dressed and ready to go, looking back at her clock it read 5am.

"Ready to go?"

he asked in a very chipper voice. Jolie was a girl who liked her sleep and leave it up to her night owl brother to take that away. Nick looked at his sister who stood in her doorway, she was still in the clothes she was lastnight and her hair was frizzy and almost standing on end. Her droopy eyes looked at him like he was crazy

"Uh if you want to grab a shower and get changed, I'll get your boxes and bags."

Jolie just nodded and let Nick into her room. He watched as she picked up an outfit she had left out on a chair and walk from the room, heading towards the bathroom.

He carried about five boxes and the four bags that Jolie had packed. It was a good hour later that Jolie emerged from the bathroom dressed and hair done. She now wore jeans and an AC/DC jacket, along with her pink and black dc skater shoes that she had worn out.

"You ready Nicky?"

Nick could tell that she was saddened at the idea of moving away from her home. Jolie knew that this was a new beginning, she didn't have to hide anything about herself anymore from anyone. She was saddened that her mother may not want anything to do with her or her brother, but she also knew that her dad was always there. Her father was the one person that she never wanted to dissapoint.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

She shrugged with a smile. And in a way she was excited that she was going to live with her favorite brother, in Las Vegas no less.

Climbing in the truck Jolie took one last glance at her childhood home, only to see her mother staring from her bedroom window, a cold expression on her face.

Nick put the truck into gear and pulled away from the Stokes family home, Jolie had her hand out the window showing her mother a new species of bird.

_**A:N/ Sorry that the chappy is so short, and it took me so long to update, been working alot. I promise alot more will go on in the next chapter. But reviews are appreciated. **_


End file.
